


sublimation

by janteu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fanart, Hot Springs & Onsen, Multi, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janteu/pseuds/janteu
Relationships: Aang/Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	sublimation

[](https://imgur.com/SzvYjR9)


End file.
